


Bonfires

by Demonqueen82



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen82/pseuds/Demonqueen82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything always seems to happen during a bonefire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfires

**Author's Note:**

> Was ported over from ffnet somethings have been changed and/or added

Leah, Seth and the twins finished setting up the karaoke machine as Bella watched them trying not to laugh.

They were celebrating her coming home from college for the summer.

She had become part of the pack when all of them had saved her from Victoria and Laurent after the Cullens had left her.

Jacob, her Sun, had healed her from Edward's departure until he had left her as well. She had been nearly completely brokenhearted in Edward's meadow when the two of them had shown up and she would have let them have her if it had meant protecting her dad.

Luckily Sam and Jake had been watching over her and ripped apart Laurent but thanks to her gift Ickie Vickie had escaped.

Jake had phased right in front of her, screaming at her for being so stupid about her safety.

The two of them explained about the pack and she told them and the rest of the pack about James.

They protected her over the next few months, though Paul hated every minute of it, until finally they were able to get Vickie and the newborn Riley she had created shortly after she graduated high school.

Unfortunately due to Victoria being around the pack grew from Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Jake to add Leah, Seth, Quil and the twins Collin and Brady.

They had enjoyed a summer free of vampires and had been able to be teenager.

She had gotten close to Leah during the entire summer and she always tried to visit her at least once a week or more while she had been away at school. Luckily she was only a eight hour run away.

She now sat on her log and watched as the pack and their imprints sat down.

Sam helped Emily since she was seven months pregnant and getting up or down was a hassle. She had a hard time being around the two of them. As much as she liked Emily, there was a part of her that couldn't forgive her for choosing to start a relationship with the man that had been engaged to her cousin before the imprint. She knew that Sam had fought the imprint and had planned to be just Emily's friend. Emily was the one that knowingly choose the relationship with her wolf.

Paul sat next to Rachel. Rachel had returned home for a quick visit three months ago and been surprised on finding out her brother turned into a wolf and ended up being imprinted on by the pack playboy. Paul was trying to fix his ways because he wanted to be faithful to the imprint. Rachel still hadn't told him exactly what they were to each other. They were kind of dating but there were times that she felt that Rachel was trying give the two of them an out if things didn't work.

Jared and Kim sat down next to them. Kim had a thing for Jared for years and the instant he had imprinted on her, she had nearly demanded the two of them become a couple. Kim loved him and had moved in with him within days of the imprint. She hadn't been surprised that Kim had chosen to forgo school so that her and Jared could get started on having babies. All Kim wanted was to be a mother.

Embry pulled Angela into his lap. Angela had come with her to the bonfire after graduation and met Embry. They had started out as friends and after getting to know each other they started to date. Bella was happy that he had imprinted on her friend. They were in the process of moving in with each other. Angela was hoping she could open a day care on the rez the instant she was done with school.

Jake sat down next to his imprint Vanessa. Vanessa was a sweet girl that was still getting use to the pack even after eight months. Vanessa had moved to Forks after her father died in a car crash, unfortunately Vanessa had turned to drinking and drugs to dull the pain of losing her dad. Bella had taken a part time job at the clinic for troubled youths and after meeting Vanessa knew that Jake might be able to get through to her. She had not been surprised when he imprinted. Vanessa called her nearly every day to talk and help her stay sober.

Quil sat down with his imprint Claire. Claire was currently the youngest imprint at fifteen. Quil and Claire were just friends because neither of them saw the other that way. Claire was Sam's cousin and currently didn't want to date which seemed to make Quil feel at ease.

Seth and the twins sat down while Leah stayed standing.

"Okay, now that everyone is here we can start. We are celebrating Bella and Angela's return for the summer even though we know they would rather be here than anywhere else.." everyone started laughing and clapping. "I decided that we are going to do karaoke. No one has to think about what song they are going to sing because there is already a list and an order. I am going to start." Leah turned to the machine and smiled as she started her song.

"Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson"

Well, I ain't never been the Barbie doll type  
No, I can't swig that sweet Champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate  
I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait  
Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip  
I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip  
'Cause I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice  
But I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price  
And still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV  
No, I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me  
Well, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcore  
But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door  
I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
Hey, I'm a redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
And I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
Hell yeah, hell yeah  
Hell yeah  
I said hell yeah!

As she finished her song she looked at the list and called up the next person.

Sam took the microphone and handed it to Emily.

Emily got up with Sam's help.

"Barbie Girl by Aqua"

Everyone clapped and laughed as she tried to dance around to the song.

She handed off the microphone and it that went like that for a while.

Seth finished his song and gave the mic over to Sam.

Sam got up and stated singing his song.

"Witchy woman by Eagles"

Raven hair and ruby lips   
sparks fly from her finger tips   
Echoed voices in the night   
she's a restless spirit on an endless flight   
wooo hooo witchy woman, see how   
high she flies   
woo hoo witchy woman she got   
the moon in her eye   
She held me spellbound in the night   
dancing shadows and firelight   
crazy laughter in another   
room and she drove herself to madness   
with a silver spoon   
woo hoo witchy woman see how high she flies   
woo hoo witchy woman she got the moon in her eye   
Well I know you want a lover,   
let me tell your brother, she's been sleeping   
in the Devil's bed.   
And there's some rumors going round   
someone's underground   
she can rock you in the nighttime   
'til your skin turns red   
woo hoo witchy woman   
see how high she flies   
woo hoo witchy woman   
she got the moon in her eye

Emily and all the girls had smiles on their faces as he sang.

He has an amazing voice when he sings.

He called Rachel up and she laughed when she saw her song.

"Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood"

Everyone laughed and even Paul shook his head. One for the song and another for the fact the Rachel could not sing for the life of her.

Laughing she handed the mic over to Vanessa. 

"Cold Hearted Snake by Paula Abdul"

She grinned as she handed the mic over to Paul.

He just laughed when he saw his song and started it with a smirk.

"Two Girls by Paranoid Social Club"

I need two girls  
If I can't have you  
I need two girls  
If I can't have you  
One that I can love to have and to hold  
One for at the club  
One back at the home  
I need two girls  
If I can't have you  
  
I need a girl that's clean  
To bring home to my mom  
And one thats got legs that are open and long  
One that thinks I'm right   
One knows that I'm wrong  
One that always fights and throws my clothes on the lawn  
One that does laundry and cooks food in the kitchen  
One that says she's sorry and one just doesn't listen  
This girl wears make-up  
And that girl's plain  
This girl is great  
But that girl's insane  
  
I need I need  
I need two girls   
If I can't have you  
I need two girls  
If I can't have you  
One lives in a house with a white pickett fence  
The other, high heels and a tight mini dress  
I need two girls  
If I can't have you  
  
One wants a lady killer  
And one's dead  
One wants to get all up in my head  
One minds her business  
Cause she's self-employed  
One's independent   
One needs help from a boy  
One sees potential in a man  
When he's broke  
The other one's still thinking  
That this band is a joke  
One hits the road   
Like the second you cum  
The other one you wake up  
When your breakfast is done  
  
I need I need  
I need two girls  
If I can't have you  
I need two girls  
If I can't have you  
One that gets jealous   
When I try to be free  
One that's with the fellas  
Everytime that I leave  
I need two girls  
If I can't have you  
  
This girl's romantic  
But that girl is nasty  
This girl's a tramp  
But then that girl's so classy  
One speaks french  
And the language of love  
The other's bangin on me  
Like an African drum  
  
I need two girls  
We have to be done  
Cause all these girls add up  
To like half of your sum  
So if you brake my heart  
Or just be havin some fun  
I need two girls  
  
I need I need  
I need two girls  
If I can't have you  
I need two girls  
If I can't have you  
  
I need two girls  
I need two girls  
I need two girls  
I need two girls

Each wolf just smiled while the girls frowned a little as he sang. As he finished he called up Leah, Bella, Angela and Vanessa.

They grinned at each other as Leah started their song.

"Lady Marmalade with Mya,Pink, Christina Aguilera and Lil' Kim"

Each sang their part just right and even danced a little sexy with each other.

Most of the boys had to readjust themselves as the song came to an end.

Bella stayed where she was but pulled Jared up and handed a second mic to him.

She gave him a small smile before starting their song.

"Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley with Alison Krauss"

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette   
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget   
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time   
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind   
Until the night

Everyone had stopped breathing at the amount of the emotion in Jared's voice. Kim was in tears as she watched.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger   
And finally drank away her memory   
Life is short, but this time it was bigger   
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees   
We found him with his face down in the pillow   
With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'   
And when we buried him beneath the willow   
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

The girls all started to cry. Their voices mixed so well and the emotion was unreal. Everyone could see tears in Bella's eyes as she sang.

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself   
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath   
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time   
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind   
Until the night

Leah covered her mouth so none of the pack could hear her soft sobs.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger   
And finally drank away his memory   
Life is short, but this time it was bigger   
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees   
We found her with her face down in the pillow   
Clinging to his picture for dear life   
We laid her next to him beneath the willow   
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Bella and Jared each wiped tears out of there eyes as the song came to a close.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and called Claire up for her turn.

Claire wiped the tears out of her eyes and laughed at her song. With a smile she turned and started to sing.

"I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry"

She laughed and danced around and shocked nearly everyone by kissing Leah quickly on the lips at the end of the song.

Everyone just grinned or laughed while Leah just sat there in complete surprise.

Claire sat down next to Bella and hugged her before whispering something in her ear that shockingly none of the wolves were able to catch.

Claire handed the mic to Quil.

He went over to check his song and smiled before starting it.

"Lips of a Angel by Hinder"

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud  
  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
  
Honey why you calling me so late?

Each wolf frowned and seemed to pull his imprint closer but all the girls smiled as he sang.

He winked at each one.

He handed the mic over to Kim.

She jumped for joy as she started her song.

"Teenage Dream by Katy Perry"

All the wolves joked that Jared was going to get lucky as Kim sang right to him.

Every so often sending him a wink or a grin.

As the song ended she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Laughing she hand the mic over to Seth.

**** "Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground"

Hangin' round downtown

By myself

  
And I had so much time  
To sit and think  
About myself  
And then there she was  
Like double cherry pie  
Yeah there she was  
Like disco superfly  
I smell sex and  
Candy here  
Who's that lounging  
In my chair  
Who's that casting  
Devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely   
Is a dream

Hangin' 'round downtown by myself  
And I had too   
Much caffeine  
And I was thinkin'   
'bout myself  
And then there she was  
In platform double suede  
Yeah there she was  
Like disco lemonade  
I smell sex and   
Candy here  
Who's that lounging   
In my chair  
Who's that casting  
Devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely   
Is a dream  
Mama this surely   
Is a dream  
Yeah mama this must   
Be my dream  


 

He handed the mic over to Leah.

Leah laughed as she started to sing her song.

"Follow Me by Uncle Kracker"

Everyone smirked when she grabbed Claire's hand and had the girl dance with her.

Claire blushed the entire time. When the song ended Claire quickly rushed back to her seat. Leah had Embry and Angela come up to sing.

They held each other's hand and started to sing.

"It's Your Love by Tim Mcgraw & Faith Hill"

They never once stopped staring at each other until the song was over. Angela blushed as everyone clapped. She put her mic down and quickly went to sit down. Embry bowed before handing the mic over to Quil.

Quil was a little confused that he was up to sing so soon but laughed and smirked as he saw his song.

"Closer by Nine Inch Nails"

You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I’ve got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god  
You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god  
  
Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive

The pack were not surprised to smell how excited everyone was getting.

That song was something nearly all the pack had sex or got off to one or more times.

Quil smirked with the knowledge that everyone was getting hot and bothered.

"Okay, we are going to take a small break. When I mean small I mean ten minutes. Not enough time for any of you to have a quicky. Everyone grab a drink or go pee but be back in ten minutes." Leah yelled.

Everyone took off laughing but knew that they only had ten minutes.

Bella walked away from the bonfire and down to the beach. She watched the waves.

She knew that when everyone came back it was her time to sing.

She knew that once she sang her two songs, the songs that Leah helped her pick, that everything was going to be out in the open and she was scared but it needed to be done.

She was afraid that she would lose her family.

She took a deep breath and headed back to the bonfire. Everyone was already there.

"Okay it is time for our Bells to sing." Seth said handing her the mic.

He gave her hand a quick squeeze and she knew that no matter what she would still have her little brother.

Leah caught her eye and gave her a smile letting her know that she would be there too.

"Okay I have two songs. I know that they aren't on the list but there is a reason for that. Just let me do both of them and then I will answer any and all questions." she took a deep breath and started her first song.

"Stay by Sugerland"

I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall   
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call   
It's just another call from home   
And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying

_"I'm sorry I have to go. I want to stay with you but I need to be near her. She's my imprint." He pulls his shorts on and she gets on her knees behind him and rubs his back._

And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave   
But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve   
Oh, for the next time we'll be here   
Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying   
What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me?

_"I know she's your imprint. "She gives him a quick kiss between his shoulder blades._

Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees   
I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?   
When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know   
We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah

_"I need just a little more time.I think I might be able to end it." He turns to face her. He brushes the hair out of her eyes._

You keep telling me, baby there will come a time   
When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine   
But I don't think that's the truth   
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting   
It's too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share

_"Does the pack even know or are you still keeping it from them?"_

Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees   
I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?   
When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know   
We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?

_"I think some of them suspect something but not this. I know Leah know she told me." He leans in and kisses her. She pulls him back into bed. All she wants is one more kiss._

I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger   
And I think I know just what I have to do   
I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it   
I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?   
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine

_She watches him leave her again and wraps her arms around her knees as the tears start to flow. She lifts her phone and sends a text to Leah knowing she would be there soon._

Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees   
I'm so tired of being lonely, you can't give me what I need   
When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know   
I don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah, oh

Bella ends the song and refuses to look at anyone. She can feel all of their eyes on her as she turns to the machine and starts the next song.

"Papa Don't Preach by Madonna"

Papa I know you're going to be upset   
'Cause I was always your little girl   
But you should know by now   
I'm not a baby

_Dad, I will be home next week for the entire summer._

You always taught me right from wrong   
I need your help, daddy please be strong   
I may be young at heart   
But I know what I'm saying

The one you warned me all about   
The one you said I could do without   
We're in an awful mess   
And I don't mean maybe, please

_She looked at the test in her hand and cried when she read that it was positive. She picked up her phone and sent him a text that they needed to talk._

Papa don't preach I'm in trouble deep   
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep   
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, hm   
I'm gonna keep my baby, hm

_He never responded._

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep   
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep   
Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep   
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep   
Papa don't preach (Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby)   
Papa don't preach (Ooh)   
Papa don't preach (Don't you stop loving me daddy)   
Papa don't preach (I know I'm keeping my baby)

The entire time she sang she kept her hand on her stomach.

She looked at the pack and the knowledge of what she just admitted started to sink in.

She was pregnant and it was by someone that was involved with someone else.

"Bells, are you..?" Jake spoke first.

"I am two and a half months pregnant." she stated calmly.

"Who?" Angela asked.

"Who is this guy? Do we know the ass that knocked you up?" Claire nearly snarled.

"Bells, tell us." Embry said.

"I tried to tell you before I came home but you didn't respond to any of the texts. I can't stay quiet about it any longer." she said softly looking at the ground.

"Wait, are you saying that one of the pack got you pregnant?" Emily asked as she struggled to her feet.

"Stay...oh god you were with one of the imprinted wolves." Rachel said getting up to stand near Leah and started staring at Jake, Sam, Jared, Embry, Paul and Quil.

Emily, Kim, Vanessa and Claire all joined Rachel.

"Yes." Bella whispered.

Seth and the twin got up and the three of them wrapped their arms around her.

She broke down in tears. She knew none of the imprints would touch her but having her brothers hugs her helped.

Angela and Claire surprised her by pushing the boys away and pulling her into their arms. Leah came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. She cried harder clutching at them.

"How can you hug her? She could have slept with Embry or Quil." Kim sneered.

"I know it wasn't Embry." Angela said. Bella looked at her and nodded.

Embry came over and placed a hand on Bells shoulder and wrapped his other hand around Angela.

"The two of you should go. I will be okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Bella whispered.

They each hugged her one last time and left.

"Which one of you were cheating on us with her?" Rachel demanded.

Jake, Paul, Jared and Sam all looked at each other but not one of them stepped forward to deny or admit. Quil stayed seated and tried to stay out of it. He just watched Claire while she wrapped her arms around Bella.

"Fuck, Rachel you have to know I have never touched Bella. She is too much like my little sister. Besides the one time I hit on her she slapped me upside the head and told me I was an idiot for even trying. We laughed about it and never brought it up again." Paul said coming towards Rachel.

"How can I trust you? Look at your history." Rachel spoke softly as he stood in front of her.

"Not Paul." Bella said loud enough for them all to hear. She placed her head on Leah's shoulder as Claire rubbed her back.

"Happy?" he whispered to Rachel.

She nodded as she started to cry. He left her for a moment to kiss Bella on the forehead before leaving with Rachel.

Jake and Sam each stepped forward.

"It wasn't me." each of them said.

Emily and Vanessa looked at Bella and she nodded. They each rushed to their wolf. The boys each kissed their imprint.

The four of them quickly hugged Bells before they left as well.

Seth and the twins followed reluctantly behind them.

Only Jared, Quil, Claire, Kim and Leah were still there with her.

"Jared?" Kim whispered.

"I'm sorry." he said falling to his knees. There were tears in his eyes but he was unable to look at anyone.

"How long have you been cheating on me with her?" she snarled.

"Six months." Bella said. Leah tightened her hold on her.

Quil narrowed his eyes at Jared and clenched his fists. He stood up and surprised all the girls by punching him hard enough that if he wasn't a wolf he would have broken his jaw.

"You have been fucking someone else for six months! I am your imprint the one you are suppose to love for all time. You are suppose to be faithful to me! How could you do this to me..to us?!" Kim screamed. She refused to look at Bella and just stomped away.

"Bella... I..." Jared stuttered.

"We are done, Jared. I can't do this anymore. I care about you but this baby is more important. The two of us will be fine without you. Go after your imprint. Stay with her." she whispered.

Quil grabbed her out of Leah and Claire's arms before she tumbled to the ground when Jared turned and ran after Kim.

* * *

Its been three years since all of the pack were together.

After Bella's reveal that an imprinted wolf could sleep with and have a child with someone that wasn't an imprint the Elders, meaning Old Quil, had a hiss fit that their legends were wrong.

Slowly the pack started to leave the rez only coming back if they were needed.

Tonight was the first time that all of the pack was on the rez at the same time. The Elders, Old Quil and Billy, watched as the pack slowly showed up.

Sam, Emily and their son Maddox were the first to arrive at the bonfire site. Emily was four months pregnant with their second child. They had been the first to leave and very rarely came back to the rez.

Paul and a very pregnant Rachel were the next to arrive. They sat down on a blanket close to the fire. They had refused to leave the rez. They wouldn't leave Billy.

Jared was alone when he arrived. Kim had ended their relationship and they only spoke to appease the imprint. He had moved to Seattle and only came to the rez when necessary.

Kim came next with her husband Mike Newton. He knew nothing about the pack. Kim had moved off the rez and into Forks. Meeting Mike shortly after he had broken up with Jessica had helped. She would only speak to Emily out of all the imprints.

Embry and Angela came next with their seven month old son, Brandon. They had moved to Forks and came to the rez often.

The twins showed up next with their girlfriends. They stayed on the rez.

Seth was right behind them with his imprint, Eric. He had stayed on the rez only leaving to go to school where he met Eric.

Jake, Vanessa and their twin one year old girls, Bree and Bailey sat down on a blanket. They stayed on the rez for year until they left for school. Currently they lived in Port A.

Leah and Claire came down surprising most of the pack when they started to cuddle. Leah stayed on the rez and worked as a nurse with her mom. Her mom had not been shocked that both of her kids turned out to be gay.

A small girl came flying down towards the bonfire. If Seth hadn't been watching for her she would have gone right into the fire.

"Charlotte Rose Ateara!" Bella yelled as she came into view. Quil was a little bit behind her holding a small bundle. Leah smirked looking at the stunned faces on a few of the pack.

Bella had moved onto the rez when Charlie and Sue started to date and she was getting closer to her due date.

She wanted her baby to be born on La Push. Leah and Seth had stayed by her but it had been Quil that shocked everyone.

He wasn't interested in Claire as anything other than a brother and knew that Claire was interested in girls.

He had stayed with Bella and spent more time with her that anyone else. He even went with her when she went to take leave from school and transferred most of her classes to online.

When Charlotte was born, Quil had been there and was the first person that Bella let hold her. He asked her to marry him while she was still in the hospital and filling out the forms for Charlotte's birth certificate. He wanted his name to be put down as her father.

Jared wanted to be upset that his little girl didn't have his name but he never returned to help Bella at all even though Quil had let him know when Bella was giving birth.

"Hey Quil, who you have there?" Sam asked pointing on the bundle in his hands.

He sat down next to Bella as she took Charlotte out of Seth's hands. She leaned against him and smiled.

"This is Quil Ateara the sixth." he said revealing his son to everyone.

"I thought you were having a girl." Brady said.

"Nope. Bells here surprised me with a boy three days ago." he said kissing the top of her head.

"You are out after only three days." Emily said to Bella.

'It's okay since my nurse is here to make sure I take it easy." she said motioning to Leah.

Quil wrapped his free arm around his girls and everyone got comfortable as Billy started to tell the legends. It might be the only time all of them would be there at the same time for a long time.

**_Leah looked around at her pack and smiled. They might not be around that often and there might be tension but they are a family. She looked at her sister and smiled as she held her girlfriend tighter. The two of them were happy. She thanked all the stars the day she imprinted on Bella Swan. She was her sister of the heart._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics belong to the artist


End file.
